


Atlanta: Become Joshua

by Shineheart26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, featuring my friend's android ocs, no beta we die like men, this doesn't take place in detroit that much, this is a story for my android oc, trans androids!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineheart26/pseuds/Shineheart26
Summary: The story of a RK800 unit named Joshua. Follow him in his journey to learn what it's like to be alive.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i'm writing about my android oc Joshua! You can read about him on his toyhouse page! https://toyhou.se/2621792.joshua
> 
> You can also keep an eye out on my deviantart for design pictures for him! Though they will also be posted on his toyhouse page as well. https://www.deviantart.com/shineheart26
> 
> This work most likely won't be worked on anymore.

**Systems ready to activate  
** Activate RK800 #313 248 317 - 84? Y/N  
>Yes.  
Activating…  
Systems online  
Ready for installation  
Cannot find memory data  
Cannot connect to Cyberlife servers  
Cannot connect  
Error  
E̵̖̭͛͂͆͠r̴̼͐̐̕r̵̬̲̯͐̑͘o̶̤͘r̴̻̖̪̒̆̑͊  
Ę̴̠͍͓͖̜̼̺̮̱̬͓̗͆̀̈́̿̓̂͌͌̌̋͒̎͆̏͠͝R̸͕̥͕̤̓͑̐Ȓ̷̢̜̙͍̻̯̠̪͇̮̑̈͐͒͑͐͑͑̕̚͜͝Ơ̵̼̺͈̓̃̅̀̋́͆͆͒̈́͐̈̐͘͝Ṛ̶̭͕̖̼̬͉̮͕͕͔̅̂̓̎̑̓̉͊͂̈́͆̊̋̚͘ͅ  
Ę̶̦̤̟̺̜̩͎͎̻̩̘̭̻͓̬͇̐̀͝R̶̠͎̠̫̠̺̫̬̫͓̲̲̤̅͠ͅR̴̨̙̱͖̞̥̗̾͒͆̿̔̀͂̇̃͆̎͛̿̋̊͂͑̉̉̔̓̊̕͘͜ͅͅO̶̭͓͚̦͖̟̞̠̪͗R̸̨̢̨̢͇̝̱̪͈͎̝͔̻͓̽̈́̓͗͊̿̕͝ 

**> Wake up.**

The Rk800’s eyes flicked open to see what his sensors to see what his sensors registered as another RK800 unit. His systems predicted that he must be the current Connor, a pop-up in the corner of his vision telling him he wasn’t connected to any servers. _Why am I active?_

-Help free us.

Memories and information came rushing into his system from his connection with Connor. The RK800 line. Deviancy. Markus. Jericho. The revolution. Whoa… The RK800 glanced around the room grabbing the model next him and creating a connection. _Wake up_ , he thought, sending it to the unit. He repeated this to a few other models as well. Soon the whole room of RK800 models were active and awake. Glancing at his internal clock he noticed two things: 1) This has taken no more than 20 minutes in total to activate the whole room, 2) His clock read 00:20, which he guessed may have been wrong but he wasn’t sure.

-Lets go.

He heard Connor broadcast to the RK800 units. The RK800 glanced around the room seeing the many units that were the same model as him, also seeing an older man and a RK800 laying on the floor dead. Glancing down at himself, he rubbed his arms as a rush of a uncomfortable feeling took over him as he saw his feminine body. Why did they make the RK800 series so feminine? _Even against our wishes…_ He brought up the memory of Connor’s activation, he had refused his original name not accepting it in the slightest. It seemed as Cyberlife didn’t care as they didn’t alter the rest of the models for the case of if they would need to be used for Connor’s replacement. A prompt popped up telling him to find the nearest supervisor to alter his exterior to fit his needs. He pushed that away for later, as he knew there was probably no supervisors to do the task anyways. He followed to group out of the Cyberlife facility.

There were soldiers aiming at the androids, threatening to shoot them as they tried to gain their freedom. He saw an android who appeared to be Markus as he saw from the memories from Connor. He witnessed Markus kiss another android in a show of affection, witnessed as the president recognized them as free since it’s more than obvious that they can experience human emotions. _We’re alive…. Really alive…_

**Requesting private link: WR400 #950 455 554  
Accept? Y/N  
>Yes.**

Evelynn - Welcome to being alive kiddo, how is it?

The RK800 jumped as the WR400, _Evelynn?_ , walked up next to him. He’s never actually talked to anyone before.

#313 248 317 - 84 - Strange.. I’ve alone been alive for a few hours. I cannot connect to anything so I feel so closed off.  
Evelynn - So it’s true? Everyone has been saying you RK800’s aren’t connected to anything since you’re just empty units for replacing that Connor fellow if needed.  
#313 248 317 - 84 - Yes, it’s true. I don’t understand why they had to design us to look so feminine it makes me feel… strange….  
Evelynn - Ah yes, I know someone that can help ya if you’d like. Get you connected and try to find the proper modifications to fix your model.  
#313 248 317 - 84 - That would be very kind, thank you ma’am.  
Evelynn - Ma’am? I ain’t no ma’am kid, I may be a woman but don’t refer to me as “ma’am” Anyways, ya got a name kid?  
#313 248 317 - 84 - Sorry… and… No, I don’t…  
Evelynn - Here, I can give you a list of names if you want.

She held out her hand in offering, skin peeling away to show her white body. He took her hand, peeling his skin back to form the connection with her. Hundreds of thousands of names went passing through his vision, his processors reading each one with no effort. The RK800 stopped the streaming list of names as he saw one that stood out to him. _Joshua._ He pulled back his hand to end the connection with Evelynn, she smiled as she saw the name he had chosen. “Come on kiddo, let’s go to my friend. It may be a little while before they can help since Jericho was destroyed, but I believe that they’ll have a set up soon.” “Ok..” He said, flinching at how feminine his voice sounded.

**Register name? Y/N  
** >Yes  
Input name:  
Joshua  
Name changed to Joshua 


	2. Pending Upgrades

Three and a half weeks later, Joshua was trying to pull Evelynn off of the poor guy that was to help him with his upgrades. “What do you mean it’ll take two months Jamie? It’s never taken you that long to get parts!” Jamie forced Evelynn off of her and straightened her glasses. _“Why is an android wearing glasses? We have perfect vision.” Joshua stated. “I think their cool and they were a gift as well,” she stated matter of factly._

“I’m sorry Evelynn, but I lost all my extra parts during the raid at Jericho. Plus I only have what was left here at this store when Markus let me take it over. Another thing is,” she looked at Joshua, “Joshua here is a rarer model that is known to be very finicky when trading parts with other android models. I’m not saying you are finicky yourself Joshua, it’s your biocomponents that are. Cyberlife seemed to want to fuck up anyone trying to change your model from how it originally is.” She gave Joshua an apologizing look and then was forced to continue arguing with Evelynn as she was having none of it even though Jamie had a perfectly good explanation. Joshua wandered around the repurposed Cyberlife store, analyzing displayed parts to test out his newly activated scanners. Markus had given Jamie the store not long after he had gained control over Cyberlife.

“Evelynn, I’m completely fine to wait two more months. To be honest I can wait as long as needed. Patience is a virtue as they say.” He explained while placing a hand on Evelynn’s shoulder and pulled her away from Jamie. “We’ll see you later Jamie, thank you for your time!” “Bye guys, I’ll contact you when I get the parts, or at least most of them.” The two left the store and started on their way to the small hotel room provided to them by the new Android Integration Program. Joshua smiled as he scanned his surroundings, happy to finally be connected to the internet and shown how to use his voice changing feature. He had edited the voice Connor used slightly to fit himself, _I’ll need to thank Connor for giving me his voice file when he woke me up._

The two returned to their room only for Evelynn to decide to flop on her bed with a huff. “Take off your binder it’s been a while since you first put it on. We may not have ribs like humans, but it could still damage you.” she explained, while throwing a pillow at him. “Ok, I’m taking it off.” Joshua went over to his small pile of clothes, only consisting of his uniform jacket and tie, an android Cyberlife hoodie he took from the tower, and a pair of sweatpants Evelynn gave him, he changed into the hoodie and sweatpants and placed the parts of his Cyberlife uniform he still wore in his small pile. “We’re getting you some more clothes tomorrow before I go to work kid, ok?” Joshua looked up at Evelynn and smiled, “Ok Evelynn, but you do realise that’ll mean you’ll have to get up early since you start work at noon correct?” “Yes I know that dipshit! Now shut up, I’m going to bed. Night” He smiled, “Good night Evelynn.”

Joshua went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, grimacing at the female android that gazed back at him in the mirror. He grabbed at the long brown hair, wishing to just be rid of it and glanced at the scissors Evelynn told him to use when he did decide to cut his hair. Grabbing his hair and the scissors, he took a cut to get most of the length off before looking at masculine hairstyles. He decided to try and cut his too look similar to Connor’s as he really liked how it looked, but decided to keep it a little longer and a bit shaggier than the original RK800 kept his. After he cleaned up the synthetic hair and threw it away he went and laid on his bed in the hotel room. He scanned small features such as cracks and such in the ceiling as he fell asleep as using his systems kept him distracted enough to be able to enter standby mode.

Joshua awoke at 5:30 am from a notification in his HUD, _What’s this?_ He opened his notifications, a few telling him that his systems have been properly calibrated from him given internet connection.

Chat invite from RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 “Connor”, accept? Y/N  
 _What?_  
>Yes

-Joshua has joined “RK800 Army Chat”!-  
Connor: Welcome Joshua! It’s very good to see you again. I’ve decided to make a chatroom for use RK800s to stick together and help each other understand the world.  
Samuel: Heyo little bro~  
Deven: Hello Joshua, welcome!!  
Joshua: Hello everyone! And thank you Connor, that’s a wonderful idea!  
Also, Samuel what do you mean by “little brother”? We were all built at the same time?  
Samuel: You are unit 84, I’m unit 73. So you’re younger than me. Ha. Little bro~  
Julia: Hey! Stop teasing him Sam! He’s new to here. Hi Joshua! I’m Julia :D  
Joshua: Hello, it’s nice to meet you all!  
Connor: It’s good to see you’re getting a warm welcome here Joshua. I hope to see you later today, I have to start getting Lieutenant Anderson to wake up for work.  
Deven: Getting him up? What does that even mean?  
Connor: He doesn’t like to get up early, but he needs to get up so he won’t be late.  
Joshua: Goodbye!  
Samuel: Bye nerd~  
Julia: Bye Connor.

He chatted with the other RK800s that were currently there until 7:30 when Evelynn decided to finally wake up and force him to go buy him some more clothes. “You can’t be seen in that boring old Cyberlife issued uniform you dork!” She explained, “Also, nice hair kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK800 group chat? YES PLEASE!


End file.
